


Autumn Tiger

by NanakiBH



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Biting, Blood, Dom/sub, Dominance, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Ninjinriot, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Public Humiliation, Rough Sex, Shibari, Teasing, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the hottest day of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, this took me a while. I didn't want to rush through it, though, because I had a specific idea of where I was going ...if you couldn't tell based on all of those tags. But hey, it's finally complete! Hope you enjoy.

“I've returned.”

He'd almost fallen asleep.

Letting out a yawn, Oboro rolled over onto his other side to face Arashi and greeted him wordlessly with a vague wave as he reached up to rub at his eyes. While Arashi went out to retrieve groceries, he chose to stay at home and laze about on the living room floor, reading one of his favorite magazines. On that, one of the hottest days at the end of summer, there was no better way to spend his time than relaxing in the air conditioning. The tatami weren't that comfortable, but he had a fluffy, square pillow to rest his head on as he enjoyed the the sunlight from the screen doors.

“Did you get everything I told you to get?” Oboro asked, already feeling a smile forming on his lips.

Swallowing visibly, Arashi nodded and set the bags he was carrying down on the floor. His tail stiffened as he bent over to open one of them and his teeth clenched as he rubbed his thighs together. It was impossible to ignore the tenting at the front of Arashi's pants. Oboro wondered how long Arashi had managed to go before he became hard, wondered if he had been hard the entire time he was out of the house. It must have been very embarrassing for him if he had to buy everything on the list while he looked that way. Arashi was a talented ninja, so he probably had a clever way of hiding it for the most part to keep himself out of trouble, but Oboro knew that it must have been difficult regardless.

“H-here you go,” Arashi stuttered, pulling out what Oboro had asked him for.

There had been a lot of things on that list, from snacks to bathroom cleaner, but his main mission was embarrassing the hell out of his adorably sensitive partner. While together as Ninjinriot, Arashi was their strong leader, but now that they were back in their own time and had some time to relax on their own, he didn't have to put up a tough act.

On days like that when it was just the two of them, they weren't just band mates. They were...

Well. Just 'mates' was probably appropriate, Oboro thought with a grin.

Arashi had become very attached to him, and that was exactly how Oboro wanted things, as well. Wherever they were, he wanted Arashi to heel at his side. He enjoyed having Arashi as his leader, but he also relished the power that he held over him, all because Arashi _wished_ to submit to him.

That was his own desire. It was just convenient that their desires aligned.

If they hadn't... That would've been unfortunate. Arashi probably wouldn't have been happy that way, but it wouldn't have dissuaded Oboro from what he wanted. He much preferred him while he was happy and smiling. It hurt to see him cry. If he were the one who made him cry, he would've also been hurting until Arashi's hurting stopped.

Getting up with a quiet groan, his hips popping, unused to use, he came nearer and accepted the item from him. It was exactly what he'd asked for; a new tube of water-based lubricant. He wished that there were some mistake with it so that he could find a reason to reprimand him. Arashi was largely keeping his eyes on the floor, but he kept glancing up hopefully, like he was waiting for him to tell him that he'd done a good job.

“Good,” Oboro said, reaching down to pet him on the head between his ears. Relieved, Arashi let out a long sigh and a nervous chuckle and his tail swished against the floor. He was still kneeling, unable to move comfortably without arousing himself even further. “Sit. Get down on your knees.”

With a pitiable whine, he did as he was told, sinking down the rest of the way to rest on his knees. He kept his teeth clenched, but a pained hiss slid out from between them as he assumed the kneeling position. He looked up at Oboro, his face red, ears pressed flat against his head, and lifted the edge of his shirt, showing him the thin red ropes that tightly crisscrossed over his stomach and disappeared beneath his clothing. “C-can I take these off yet?”

“I told you,” Oboro reminded him sternly, “you aren't allowed to take them off yourself.” Sliding his hand underneath Arashi's shirt, he squeezed his fingers beneath the ropes to reaffirm their tightness. They were still tied just as tightly as he'd left them. By the time they were removed, he had no doubt that they would leave some beautiful marks behind on Arashi's fragile skin. A ninja didn't need to be physically strong to be skilled; Arashi was built more like the comely idol he presented himself as to audiences than like someone fit for battling evil with his own hands.

That was one of the reasons why Oboro never wanted to let him leave his sight. He believed in him, but one false step could prove to be Arashi's last, and Oboro refused to let his blood be spilled by anyone else's hands.

Disappointed, Arashi held his hands between his slightly parted legs. He probably hoped that Oboro wouldn't notice the way he rubbed his wrists against the front of his pants, but it hadn't gone without his notice at all. He allowed him a brief moment of relief before he yanked his hands away and held them, staring at him intensely to let him know that he'd been caught and that he'd be paying for that transgression.

“Come on, Oboro. Don't you know what this is like? I went everywhere like this. I... I could feel the ropes rubbing against me with every step I took. Th-the people in the store all looked at me like I was some kind of pervert. I don't think they noticed the ropes or anything, but you know how I am.” He blushed hotly, his mouth flattening into a wide, embarrassed pout. “Everything I'm feeling shows on my face. I wish I could be more like you.”

Oboro shook his head, lightly tracing the side of Arashi's jaw with one finger. It was thrilling to be able to feel him again, with his own, real hands. “Don't say that. You're fine just as you are. You wouldn't be half as fun if you were as boring as I am.”

“There's no point in trying to sound modest when you grin like that, you know.”

He was grinning? He had no idea.

Chuckling softly to himself, he sat down next to Arashi and moved his hand to his chest, gently rubbing over one of his nipples through his shirt. “So? Why don't you tell me more about your excursion. How did you enjoy my little gift?”

He glanced at Arashi's backside, watched his tail swish around uncomfortably. It looked like it was difficult for him to keep his back straight while he had something inside of him. His 'gift' was just the right size and shape. Held inside of him tightly by the ropes hidden beneath his loose sweatpants, it curved inside of him at an angle that was guaranteed to strike his prostate whenever he moved.

“It didn't hurt, did it?” he asked, reaching behind him to rub the tips of two fingers around the spot just beneath his tail. From experience, he'd found that to be one of his weak spots. Arashi let out one of those cute little woofs that wasn't quite a full shout yet, and his tail flicked around behind his back. There were things that Arashi wanted, but he knew better than to ask for it. He accepted that Oboro was his master, so that meant that Oboro made the decisions. If there were something that Arashi wanted, then it was up to him to decide whether or not he got it.

With some effort, Arashi shook his head and clenched his hands into fists over his bended knees. “No, it was... It was fine. I mean, it was as fine as it could be. You know, it's sort of hard to talk to people when you have something like that inside of you. That's what gets you off, though, huh? You love knowing that I had a rough time.”

That time, Oboro was sure that he was smiling. He leaned in and nuzzled his nose to the side of Arashi's throat, breathing in the scent of his skin. The late-summer heat must have also been a bother to him as he went to the store and back, riding on cramped trains, having to worry about being sandwiched in between other people. Oboro would've preferred to be with him to make sure that no one else touched him while he was feeling vulnerable, but it had been a solo mission meant just for Arashi.

“You know me well,” he said, laying a kiss against the curve of his jaw. “I loved imagining what it was like for you. It took a lot of willpower not to jerk off. I'm really glad to be back in my real body. Being together with you while I was in that cyborg body made me miss being able to touch myself. I thought about it all the time – the sorts of things I wanted to do to you. You should be grateful, Arashi.” He placed a hand against Arashi's hip and slid it around to his front, resting his palm over the hard outline of his cock. “I really spoiled you. I practically did everything for free back then, seeing that I got nothing in return.”

“Nothing?” Arashi asked, a small smile quirking up the corners of his lips.

If Arashi wanted to play it that way, then he was right. He'd actually received quite a lot from Arashi back then. Even if he hadn't been able to please himself physically, it was a relief to have someone who could satisfy his mind. On numerous occasions, consumed with confusing, overwhelming thoughts concerning Arashi, he'd tried to find other ways to climax, but he'd been unsuccessful every time. In the end, he'd succumbed to the fact that he was just going to have to wait and pray that they would be able to fully repair the time machine and return to their own time.

As soon as he returned to his real body, he made sure that he got to have Arashi the way that he'd been wanting him. The good little pup he was, he'd immediately gotten on his hands and knees and stuck his tail-end in the air, expecting the good, hard fucking that Oboro had continually promised him. He had spent so much time in the past without his body, he'd figured out every possible way to make Arashi come without ever using his own cock. Arashi seemed like he would greedily accept whatever he received, but Oboro could tell that he was also aching for more, wanting to be dominated in the most animalistic way.

It was fantastic. Just like he'd hoped, fucking him had satisfied him in ways that he'd never expected. His body finally felt relieved, but it was more than just his body. That deep hunger had been within him even before he returned to his body, so he realized that it must've had another source.

The way they touched their audiences with their lightning dances, Arashi had touched him. Once he made him feel that way, there was no turning back for him.

“You're right,” he said. Arashi turned to face him. “I received a lot from you. You powered my soul. I don't doubt my own strength, but I'm sure that I wouldn't have been as useful without a leader like you. You... kept me motivated, you could say.”

Arashi lifted a hand, rubbed the back of his neck, laughing. “Come on, you're going to embarrass me, saying things like that!”

“I haven't embarrassed you already?” Oboro asked, reminding him of all the sweet humiliation he'd put him up to by grasping one of the rope's knots between his fingers, giving it a small tug that pulled on the ropes that circled his cock. Arashi's response was immediate; almost doubling over with a shout at the sudden stimulation. “Oh yeah... Now that you're here, I can use _that_.”

Aware of what he spoke of, Arashi reached out, trying to stop him as he got up and went back to where he'd left his magazine by the screen doors. Poor Arashi couldn't even stand up, his body too weak from the constant stimulation, but his hopeless expression said that he knew that the worst was yet to come.

Oboro lifted the magazine and found what he was looking for hiding underneath it – the small remote that controlled the device that was presently buried deep inside of Arashi. “Here we are. What speed would you like? The highest setting is probably too much. I don't think that would be any fun. Perhaps we should begin slowly...”

He gave the control switch a flick and watched the show unfold.

He wouldn't have wanted to do that while Arashi was out and about – not yet, at least. He was still training his little pet. They needed to take small steps. It wouldn't have been good to give Arashi too much at once. He had to let him get used to it a little first, to let him know what he should expect in the future. As much as he loved the thought of him collapsing from unbearable pleasure in the middle of an aisle at the store, he didn't want his pet getting picked up by the police for indecency. He had to be a good master and train him properly to ensure that Arashi was capable of handling the kind of pleasure he intended to give him.

Nothing was about pain. Though he'd admit to himself that a part of him still enjoyed the thought of seeing Arashi beautifully broken and bloodied, he didn't want to harm him with his own hands. Nor would he allow anyone else to lay their hands on him, though. Simply, he wanted to watch him twist and suffer with the kind of pleasure that threatened to tear him apart.

That was how he wanted to see him. Arashi was just so cute, he was begging to be teased.

Arashi hugged his arms around himself, shivering and shaking. “That feels... Uh...”

“Do you like it?” Oboro asked, returning. Kneeling down in front of him, he placed two fingers under Arashi's chin and tilted his face up. “It still isn't too much, is it? Do you want more?”

Arashi knew that he had to answer him honestly. He swallowed, his eyes moving here and there as he struggled to look Oboro in the eyes. “It's not too much. I think I'd... like more...”

Good. That meant that he could take things to the next level already. Arashi was progressing quickly. He should have expected as much from his resilient leader.

“We'll get there in time,” Oboro promised, petting him on the head between his ears again. That time, Arashi leaned into his touch with a sigh, nuzzling his palm and wrist with the side of his face. It was obvious that he wanted more, but he was getting used to what it was like and knew that it was about more than just getting off. The real fun came from withstanding as much as possible before that climactic moment.

His tail swished slowly on the floor and he finally looked at Oboro, giving him an imploring sort of look, silently begging him to show him what he wished to do with him next.

Oboro slipped a hand under the bottom of Arashi's shirt and lifted it slightly. “Be a good boy and lay down for me. I'll take your clothes off for you.”

Doing exactly as requested, Arashi laid himself down on the floor and placed his arms at his sides. He rubbed his knees together for a moment, trying to relieve the agonizing pressure from the rope around his cock, but he gave up immediately when he noticed Oboro watching. With some effort, he tried to keep his legs apart, laying straight with his back and limbs flat against the floor. It must have felt better when he was able to bend over and loosen the slack of the ropes. Laying flat only pulled them tighter.

He drew a breath through his nose and tried to stay still even as the light vibrations inside of him made him want to move around.

As much as he liked watching him struggling against his own body's natural reactions, Oboro was dying to see his own handiwork again, so he finally pushed up Arashi's shirt and ordered him to lift his arms so he could pull it over his head. Beneath were the red ropes that he'd carefully dressed him in before he left. Beginning and ending in a beautiful knot tied at the center of his belly, they twined around each other like ivy that bloomed into a diamond pattern around the middle of his chest. Continuing upward, the rope circled around his neck like a collar, securing the rest of the rope. Lower, the rope disappeared beneath the waistline of his pants.

Drawing his tongue over his upper lip, Oboro hooked his fingers in the waist of his pants. Giving them a little indicative tug, Arashi obediently lifted his hips to help him pull them off, grateful and relieved to be rid of them at last. He must've still been suffering from the false hope that he would soon have the ropes removed as well, but that wasn't anywhere in Oboro's plans.

Once he had his pants off along with his shoes and socks, he sat back for a moment to feast on the sight before him. Arashi's cock was hard and straining between the thin red ropes that held it tightly around the base. His knot was completely swollen. Oboro almost felt bad for him.

“You're as red as these ropes,” he admired aloud, tracing a finger along the rope over his lower belly where it was tied together in a neat bow. “It feels good to be able to feel again. I didn't used to care so much, but then there was you and suddenly I started to care a lot. While we were in the past, I kept telling myself that it wouldn't matter if I ever got to return to my real body. I thought up plenty of things I could do with you that wouldn't require me to have a fully functioning organic body, but now I don't have to worry about any of that now. It's liberating. Because now I remember all of those things I thought up back then _and_ I can do whatever I want with you. It feels like the whole world is at the tips of my fingers.”

Illustrating, he squeezed his fingers under the tight ropes, feeling the shape of the imprints they were leaving in his fragile skin. As he talked, Arashi stayed quiet and listened attentively, his ears pointed up and focused. Even Oboro could tell for himself that he was smiling this time. It made him happy that Arashi understood him.

“You aren't used to hearing me talk this much, are you?” he asked.

Arashi shook his head. “It's alright. I like it. It's really interesting to hear what you have to say. Whenever you share what you're thinking, I feel like I'm hearing a secret.”

Oboro hummed curiously and slipped his hand away. “Secrets, huh? I don't think I have any secrets anymore... None that I consciously keep, at least. I like the understanding we have. You seem to know what I want even if I don't say it. Well-” He gave a short laugh to himself, recalling what he wanted to do with him next. “You probably don't know what I'm thinking now, do you?”

“Something to do with these ropes?” Arashi asked. He wriggled his hips slightly, showing him that he was anxious to move on to the next chapter, whatever it might be.

He shook his head. “I'm not taking those off you. I like looking at them quite a lot, and I think you should wear them a little longer just to make sure they leave some nice marks. Even when you aren't wearing the ropes, I want to make sure that you're able to still feel their burn and remember who made you feel that way. Sound good?” He waited, and Arashi gave him an emphatic nod, holding back a sound, his cock twitching in interest. His body was so honest. “You know how long I went without my real body. Right now, I want to feel you the way I always wanted to feel you.”

Trusting that Arashi could feel his desire in his eyes, he raked his eyes over his body. Arashi shivered and lifted his hips instinctively.

“Y-you'll take this out for me, then?” he asked, wagging his tail between his legs, referring to what was still vibrating inside of him.

He was adorably naïve.

“That stays.”

Coming to one conclusion or another in his own head, his eyes widened and his ears anxiously flattened against his head. “Y-you don't mean... You can't put anything else in there. I-I'll break! I'm not _that_ strong, Oboro! I'm not prepared for anything on that level yet!”

There was nothing to stop Arashi from getting up and leaving the room. The ropes around him were very tight, but there was nothing binding his legs and arms. If he didn't like one of his suggestions, he could refuse and Oboro would find an alternative. To begin with, he was misinterpreting what he intended to do, but it was pleasing to see that he wasn't running away from something that made him uncomfortable. Oboro hadn't intended to put anything else inside of him, but now that Arashi had mentioned it, he was going to store that thought away for use in the future.

No, what he really intended to do was something that would push Arashi toward the brink of unbearable pleasure. By the time he was done with him, he wanted to hear him screaming and sobbing in pleasure, wanted to see him writhing and feel him coming like never before. He looked like he was already halfway there, he was so eager to find out what Oboro was considering.

“Tell me, Arashi,” he began, tip-toeing his fingers up Arashi's stomach, watching his muscles jump and quiver beneath his fingertips. When he reached his chest, he could feel the hammering of his heart within his chest and laid his palm flat over the diamond-pattern at the middle of his chest. Closing his eyes for a moment, he took in a breath and cleared his mind, feeling and hearing nothing but the beat of Arashi's heart; connected skin-to-skin. When he opened his eyes again, he looked directly into his eyes. “Have you ever dreamt of fucking me?”

His answer couldn't have been more obvious. The look on his face gave it away, looking like he was conflicted on whether or not he should answer honestly. Given their relationship, Arashi knew that he needed to tell him the truth, but it _was_ Arashi, after all. His embarrassment always got the better of him.

His tail flicked nervously against the floor and his face turned a deeper shade of red as he struggled to reply. “Well... I mean, you know... If we're talking about what I've _dreamed_ about, then yeah, I've dreamed about all kinds of things. I can't help what I think about sometimes. Is... Is that bad?”

“Not at all,” Oboro said, reaching out to gently hold his cheek, stroking a thumb over the side of his face. He felt so tender and breakable. “In fact, I'd love it if you told me all the things you've thought about. Just imagine how great our music will be if we can completely synchronize our bodies.”

Arashi got all excited again. “That sounds amazing, Oboro! It might be a little weird on stage if I start thinking about doing things like this with you, though. But if we're in total sync, then I probably won't have to worry. Probably.”

Laughing, Oboro moved the hand at his cheek to his hair and pet him again, lightly scratching behind his ears. “Anyway, I hope you've realized what I want to do with you now.”

The reaction he received was a definite 'yes'; his restrained cock jerking, standing at attention. Oboro was surprised that his delicate pup didn't burst a blood vessel and start bleeding from the nose. His eyes looked like the were going to start swirling just thinking about being inside of him.

“Be a good boy and sit tight for a second. If we're going to play together, I'm going to have to remove my clothing as well.”

With that, he took his hands off of him and stood. Arashi looked like he wanted to follow, but the second he moved, the ropes reminded him of his position and he winced. One of his hands lifted at his side, but he obeyed and kept his hands down at his sides even though he desperately wanted to touch himself. To keep himself from doing anything, he kept his eyes on Oboro as he began to undress, but that wasn't going to keep the flames of desire inside him from growing.

“This reminds me,” Oboro started as he began removing his clothes, starting with his shirt, pulling it over his head. “Today is one of the hottest days of the year. It's almost autumn. This isn't your 'season', if you know what I mean, but based on the way you're reacting, you really could've fooled me. Was the heat getting to you? Was it difficult to remain conscious while you were riding the train? It's important to keep your wits about you while you're in a tight public space like that, you know. I don't want to have to cut off anyone's hands.”

“That's- I know that. Don't forget who I am. I can take care of myself.” He tried to look away from him, but his eyes were magnetically drawn back to his half-naked body by the power of curiosity.

Oboro pushed his pants down and casually stepped out of them. He turned, showing off his muscular back as he bent to retrieve the lubricant from the shopping bag. Without turning around, expecting what sort of face Arashi must have been making, he uncapped the tube and squeezed some onto his fingers. Feeling his eyes watching him, he reached back and lightly applied it around his entrance. After spreading it around his fingers, he pushed two in at once and stretched himself with him.

He he prepared himself, he could hear Arashi's heavy breathing; light pants that quickened and turned into anxious keening. Oboro was aching for it as well, excited to free Arashi's inner animal and let him follow his instincts.

“Can you get up?” he asked. Getting down on his knees, he looked over his shoulder at him. “Come here.”

He didn't need to tell him twice. Ignoring any discomfort, Arashi scrambled to get up and immediately came closer, crawling toward him on his hands and knees. Oboro momentarily turned around to prepare him, stroking his hand over his length and the swell of his knot to make him slick.

“That should do it,” he decided. Wiping the rest off on his thigh, he faced forward with his hands and knees on the floor, his hips raised. “Alright. Give me your best.”

“R-really?” Arashi stammered. He placed a hand down nervously on Oboro's hip and moved closer, getting into the right position.

Loudly, Oboro sighed and reached back to spread himself open. “I wasn't asking, Arashi. That was a command like any other. Will you fuck me or not?”

So much for not having to say it twice.

That did it, though. Arashi grasped his hips and thrust into him, going as deeply as he could on his first push, sending his full length into him, complete with the knot. As soon as it was all inside, he stayed still. Oboro began to panic somewhat when he felt the knot throbbing, sealing them together, but the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach only made him feel more aroused.

He rocked his hips back against him and received a restrained whimper.

It sounded unbelievable, but he may have already been teetering on the edge.

“Are you seriously trying not to come?”

“D-don't use that tone on me or I really will!”

He should have known better than to give Arashi control. While he was tempted to push him back and take things into his own hands, he decided to have more faith in him. After all, he was finally getting what he wanted, and he had the feeling that nothing was going to stop Arashi, even if he came once. Or twice.

Feeling the slight sting of his nails digging into his hips, Arashi finally began to move. His knot prevented him from moving back too far, forcing him to make shorter thrusts. It essentially created a plug that kept the length of Arashi's cock inside of him the entire time, and Oboro could feel it, warm and heavy, hugged tightly by his inner walls. Each little thrust came precariously close to his prostate, occasionally nudging it, but usually missing. Those unpredictable strikes were enough to immediately fill his head with a blinding white fog.

“That's it,” he muttered encouragingly. “Do it harder. I don't care if you come inside, Arashi. I can tell you're trying to hold back. Just let go. Show me how badly you want this-”

At his behest, Arashi sunk his nails into the skin of his hips and began pounding him – _hard_. His cage had been opened and he was running wild. It felt like it had been so long since he'd tasted that sort of experience, Oboro had almost forgotten what it was like. And to feel Arashi's unbridled eagerness... It was overwhelming. His could barely stand it, he loved it so much.

The toy inside of him must have been what was truly to blame ...and to thank for Arashi's eagerness. Every time he moved, he probably felt it rubbing inside of him as well, experiencing the unique dual sensation of fucking and being fucked.

Between his own gasps, he encouraged him more, mouthing filthy, appreciative things. Each word made the fire inside Arashi blaze even stronger. Much like his name, he was a storm – a wildfire when unleashed. With the right words and proper encouragement, the innocent boy he was used to became an unstoppable inferno of raw passion.

Arashi bent lower, over his back, and Oboro could faintly feel the warmth of his tongue against his already too-hot skin, licking a hot stripe up between his shoulder blades. Two arms encircled his waist as he leaned over him, pressing his chest against Oboro's back. The weight of them combined forced Oboro down onto his elbows and pushed him farther forward, bringing his ass up, making it even easier for Arashi to rut against him.

The once-quiet room was filled with the vulgar sounds of their skin, damp with sweat, making contact with each thrust. What had initially started as a steady pace had quickly devolved into a disjointed rhythm. Oboro's ears wanted to keep up with the sound as much as his hips wanted to keep time with Arashi's, but the unpredictable nature of the rhythm had his head spinning.

It was much cooler indoors than it was outside, but he could swear that he felt the summer heat sweltering between their bodies.

“Obo...ro...” He could barely speak. There wasn't even a focus in his movements. That other part of him had taken control. As he moved, the ropes encircling his cock must have been pulling and nudging him that much closer to the edge.

He nuzzled the back of Oboro's neck and lapped at his slick skin to taste him.

“Bite me,” Oboro commanded, glancing back at him with desire flashing in his eyes. It was just a sudden thought, but he couldn't pull himself away from it.

Arashi still had enough presence of mind to look surprised at his request, but he didn't argue. He licked his upper lip, his tongue rolling over the sharp points of his canine teeth as he held Oboro's gaze before he dipped his head and took him by the throat. Instantly, a groan tried to escape, but Oboro tamped it down, digging his nails into his palms to hold it in. He could feel his pulse pounding under Arashi's lips, felt the blood rushing up to meet the teeth that pierced his skin. Arashi, on the other hand, moaned loudly as he sucked a bloody bruise into the side of his neck.

As he pulled away, he rolled his tongue once more over the small wounds to clean them. Even when he was vicious, he was gentle...

Keeping himself balanced on one elbow, Oboro lifted a hand to touch the marks, feeling the stinging, broken flesh with the tips of his fingers.

“I bet this looks great,” he said. He couldn't see it for himself, but it seemed to be the perfect shape. If someone didn't know better, they'd think he'd been bitten by a dog...

Arashi whined softly. His hips had slowed to a near-stop again, his muscles tight as he admired the mark he'd left on him. “It looks good on you, Oboro...”

Oboro chuckled under his breath. “I'm impressed that you haven't come yet. You look like you're going to lose it.” Perhaps the ropes had become tight enough to hold it back.

Arashi's tail stiffened and his ears flattened as he clenched his eyes shut. “I-I'm really going to, though. It's right there. I can feel it.”

“Then don't let me stop you. Go on.”

With that permission, Arashi put a hand down in the center of Oboro's back and pushed, holding him down, and firmly gripped his hip with his other hand. He started thrusting harder again, trying to make longer thrusts, but the knot inside prevented him from pulling back far enough. That didn't stop him from trying, however. Each time he pulled back, taking it too far, Oboro felt the knot pressing against his sensitive entrance, threatening to force it open wide.

Knowing how much that would hurt and knowing that Arashi had lost his sense of awareness, he moved with him, bringing his hips back with each pull of Arashi's to make sure he didn't go too far. Every time, it forced Arashi's cock into him even deeper, finally pushing it up right against his prostate.

That fog in his head accumulated with every thrust. Between his legs, his cock twitched, precum dripping from the tip from the constant stimulation inside. He wanted to touch himself, but not yet. He held on, persisting a little longer.

Soon, he felt Arashi's erratic rhythm faltering again. He was hesitating, trying to stop himself from coming again, but it was too late. He leaned over him, wrapping his arms around him as he thrust in one last time, burying himself deep, and came inside of him. Oboro could feel his warm breath against his neck as he panted, making adorable noises as he rutted, rubbing his hips up against his backside as he worked out the last of it inside of him.

Once the throbbing of Arashi's cock subsided, he relaxed and tried to pull out, but Oboro reached back and grabbed him by the arm.

“Stay,” he said, simple and to the point.

Arashi froze, like he was afraid he'd done something wrong.

Quite on the contrary. Oboro didn't want him to pull out yet. If he did that, all of that cum he'd pumped into him was going to spill out and go to waste.

Maneuvering him carefully, Oboro arranged them into a new position without ever letting them break contact; Arashi on his back on the floor, staring up at him with a bewildered and somewhat fearful expression, himself planted over his lap with his cock and knot still inside of him. It had shrunken slightly after Arashi came, but he could still feel the distinctive round shape of it at the base.

“Wow, look at you,” he chuckled, looking down at the one beneath him, all red-faced and covered in sweat. His hair was clinging to his forehead and his eyes were glazed with tears from all of his effort. The red ropes that once stood out in perfect contrast to his pale skin blended into his flushed body.

That look on his face almost made Oboro want to take pity on him, but fair was fair and he hadn't come yet. Arashi still had work to do.

He lifted himself up on his cock. As expected, some cum dripped out, rolling down Arashi's cock, slipping between his thighs to pool on the floor under them. He tried to look away, but his eyes went right back to the filthy sight. After coming, he was too worn out and too sensitive to keep going, but Oboro continued to move, quickly working his cock back to full hardness.

With a cry that sounded dismayed and helpless, Arashi twisted, his hips shaking as he fought against the intense pleasure that had become too much for him to take. Oboro leaned over him, putting his hands on his shoulders to pin him to the floor as he moved his hips with surer intent. His own cock dripped more precum as the head of Arashi's cock nudged against that spot inside of him. Keeping him right there, Oboro rolled his hips, grinding, working it into his prostate.

“That's perfect, Arashi...” he moaned, aroused by the sounds of his increasingly distressed cries.

“Oboro- This is... It's too much, Oboro-”

“Do you want to stop?” he asked, yet he kept moving. “Unless you say 'stop', I won't stop. Is it really too much for you? I have to hear you say it.”

Arashi cracked open his eyes and looked up at him. It looked like it took him great effort to even look at him, but his lips stayed sealed, unable to say the word. Instead, quietly, he only whispered, “ _Please..._ ”

Oboro huffed, an amused sound. “I knew it. You are an insatiable dog, after all.” Taking one of Arashi's hands, he placed it on his cock and ordered him to touch him. “However you wish, as long as you make it feel good.”

That much he could do. Arashi nodded and began stroking him. The movements of his wrist were uneven, jarred by the continuous motion of Oboro's hips that sent shock waves through his body. His palms were damp with sweat, but his skin was still soft, his fingers delicate.

Despite the painful pleasure, Arashi's knot had swelled back to its full shape, resting tightly inside of him, sealing them together. Reaching back, Oboro felt around between them, touching the place where they were connected. Lower, he brushed his fingers over Arashi's balls and took them into his hand. Arashi gasped, but he was gentle with them, only squeezing lightly. They were already tight and ready to burst again, to give him everything he had left.

“Hey, don't slack off,” he said, noticing that Arashi's hand was starting to slow.

His eyes were rolled back, his jaw agape, a bit of drool rolling down the side of his face.

He was totally gone. While he wasn't paying attention, Arashi had overloaded. If he couldn't take it, he should've just told him to stop, but the fact that he hadn't made Oboro believe that he still had some fight left in him.

“Just a little more,” he promised, joining his hand with Arashi's, pressing his soft fingers firmly against his cock. He could only imagine what it must have felt like for Arashi, his cock surrounded by a constant and inescapable heat, the toy buzzing inside of him. Just to tease him, he tightened up inside, squeezing his cock as he moved, pulling up, pressing back down onto his lap with a wet noise.

Behind them, he could hear Arashi's tail thumping wildly against the floor. He was clenching his teeth again, squeezing his eyes shut. Just as Oboro had secretly been wishing, he also tightened his fist and stroked him harder with the aid of Oboro's hand, stroking him as if that could somehow also bring him off.

His hips remained flat on the floor. If they moved, it would've been to twist and get away. Aware that Oboro wouldn't allow that, he stayed right there, obediently allowing him to ride his cock and use him as he pleased.

The heat that had been building within Oboro's stomach finally reached its boiling point. Acting on his own instincts, he pressed his hips down one last time and leaned forward, putting his arms around Arashi's shoulders. With a loud shout, Arashi grasped his ass and held him down, pressing up into him.

Breathing in his scent, Oboro parted his lips, baring his teeth, and closed his lips around Arashi's throat in the same place where Arashi had bitten him earlier, aiming to duplicate that mark.

Feeling his teeth sinking into his skin, Arashi's groaning became louder, and Oboro could feel him coming again, warmth spreading over his own heat. At that point, his hand stilled, but Oboro kept stroking them together until he was coming as well. The heat rose to his face and he grinned broadly as he came, rocking into his hand, spilling over their fingers.

He pulled away slowly, blood on his lips, and stood. Cum dripped down his thighs, onto the floor, but he wasn't concerned with that. He would have Arashi clean up.

Lightly, he kicked him in the side, nudging him in the ribs with his toes.

“You alive?” he asked.

Arashi looked beyond dazed. He'd taken him to heaven and then taken him even farther beyond that, to a place of such forbidden pleasure that it could've been mistaken for hell.

Arashi blinked, his body numb and weak. “I'm okay. That was...” He drew his eyes up to Oboro above him. “That was... Wow.”

He wasn't referring to what they'd done. He sounded too distracted, his eyes on his face.

“Ah.” Oboro licked his lips, tasting blood. Touching his mouth, he swiped some of it away with his fingers, then cleaned them off with his tongue as well, letting none of it go to waste. “You're delicious, you know.”

His teasing made Arashi grumble and look away. As he tried to sit up, he was reminded of the ropes as they pulled across his very sensitive body, tugging on all the wrong places.

Finally seeing it fit to release him, Oboro got down beside him and beckoned him closer. Arashi did his best to shuffle over to him without agitating the ropes further and allowed him to take care of them. Smiling, Oboro slipped his fingers under the rope's knot over his stomach and gave it a tug, pleased with the exhausted cry it brought with it.

With just a few skilled tugs, he had it undone and was able to unwrap the length of it from around him, occasionally making him lift his arms and legs to untwine it from his limbs. With them loose, he finally pulled out and switched off the vibrating toy. He wondered if Arashi had even been able to feel it anymore or if he'd gone numb.

Each inch of rope that was pulled away revealed a gorgeous red print. When they were all removed, he couldn't help himself. He just had to touch them.

As his fingers pressed against the raw, red marks, Arashi hissed, but he didn't pull away. He brought his eyes back to him, looking at him with a look that Oboro could only interpret as grateful.

“Good boy,” he said, leaning in, kissing the mark he left on his neck.

After he pulled away, Arashi touched that spot, smiling. “Th-thanks.”

“You're alright?”

“Huh?” He seemed surprised that he would ask. “U-umu... Yeah, I'm fine. I'm tough, you know. I can at least handle that much.”

“Well then that's good.” Oboro got back up and crossed the room. Leaving his clothes where they were on the floor, he sunk back down into the spot he'd previously occupied, laying his head against the pillow in front of the screen doors. “Come on over here.”

“What? You don't want to get cleaned up now?”

He jerked his head toward the doors. “And miss the best sunny spot of the year? Come on. Get over here before the sun goes behind a cloud.”

Arashi let out a laugh. “Who would've thought? Oboro and Arashi – the shade and storm enjoying the sun together... Alright then. So be it!”

Despite the aching all over his body, he ran over to his side of the room and dropped down beside him, curling up against him to enjoy what remained of the sunny spot with a contented smile.


End file.
